


torchy feely pyradise

by M1A



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/M1A
Summary: I don't own Naruto, he's a free spirit





	torchy feely pyradise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto, he's a free spirit

Warmth.

All around me was warm, happy and shining.

So much shine.

It was just a speck at first but it grew around and inside, like a warm blanket so in return, I squeezed it and a breath growled behind me. I stuttered. I slowly turned around and stilled. Red. Orange. Fire. Rage. Black. Void. Empty. I blinked out of the emotional haze.

The light grew on even without me there around it.

The large Rage blob growled at it as it grew and grew and grew until something even more otherworldy happened. The light disappeared. It popped out but I could feel it outside the rage, outside the fear. I stayed with it trying to soothe it. I could feel the fear rescinding. The rage mellow. The growl turning to a purr. I continued to pet the Red blob, murmuring reassuring words. Then an unfamiliar spike ran through the blob. I felt it too. It was unnatural and mean and controlling. I did not know what to do so I did what I did best. I enveloped the Red blob in my arms. It calmed down and the spikes rebounded on me and sputtered like a miss fire.

I felt calm. The red blob felt calm.

Then it happened, we were within the light. It shined so brightly. It was so warm. I enveloped both. Both felt calm and happy. A very happy cocoon.

So happy and warm they did not notice the man burning to a crisp with eyes red and black. They did not notice the masked men stilling in surprise all fight mode upped in suspicion, awaiting the next threat. They did not notice the Blond man lounging and reassuring his wife. “Naruto is safe. You are safe. We are okay.”

—

The light was passed around and in each arm, the warm cocoon extended further, piece by piece I let my warmth clasps unto them. So much so, my mind was all around the place. Literally.

Once I was watching a blackhead play fight.

Another time I was clutching at a small kid, like a warm hug, who got bumped into and a booboo bloomed on its knee.

The kid was a she. She was adorable. Straight black hair, pink skin, white eyes. But most of all, She shined bright like Shine and Ray.

She was Light.

I glomped to her side. I was happy to. I even got to protect her from the Spikes. They burned bright and hot until I realised I was the one to burn them and abruptly stopped. The screaming, what I realised then was screaming, stopped - my fault. The door combusted - my fault too - and a man was standing there, silent but I knew in rage - like Ray. The spike disappeared and Light hiccupped, my focus zeroed on her and I shushed her, blanketing her in my arms.

—

Dogs barked, puppy piled unto each other. I was in between, around, consumed by, loved. My warmth spread like wildfire, cloaking, enveloping, surrounding.

—

My mind shifted when Spike arrived next to Bright. I thought I got rid of it, I briefly thought and then berated myself of that extremely inhuman thought. Get rid of?

Spike spiked and I zoomed in on him hurt. His eyes widened and briefly looked around.

Could he see me?

I merely looked at Bright and I could feel the turmoil and guilt.

Guilt? For what?

Spike spiked again and Bright’s sun blinked. I blinked back at it and glomped it. Bright shuddered and as stronger stood straighter. I looked back at Spike and decided then that I would give him one last chance.

—

That was it. He had his chance. Spike burnt and the ashes were swept away.

—

The long-haired boy stood still, eyeing the spot Shimura Danzo stood not less than two seconds ago. Before he was unceremoniously reduced to ash. “I… I’m free.” He stuttered out unbelievingly. Hound backed up. Cat backed up. The Youndaime blinked and looked at his Jounin Commander in askance.

The day was left as a mystery. A mystery a certain Nara was slowly but surely piecing together.

—

The warmth saw it. Silver and soft and gravity-defying. It belonged to one of the masked men that sometimes hung around Shine and Bright and Ray. The Warmth dubbed it Glint.

Glint was soft.

I liked the Glint.

—

For a while now, a warm weight had settled on his mind. He did not feel as worried and lost. It felt nice. Until he summoned his pack and they noticed what humans could not. “There is a spirit hanging around you. It smells female. She likes you a lot. Hmm… She smells like the one that was all around Shimura Danzo and the Hyuga girl and the Red-eyed guy that time.”

Eyes wide, he scoops up Pakun and shunshins to the Hokage tower.

—

The sudden disappearance of Glint is sad. But I get back up and alight when I see him again. He came back. I glomp him again and he mutters something. He jumps out and I barely stay on as he makes his way to… Bright! I leave Glint and glomp Bright, mewing like a cat. So warm.

—

“She is still here?” Kakashi asks as the weight and warmth disappears. Everyone he thought to inform is here. Thinking intently at what he said when he had shunshined to the Hokage office and left the Spirit behind in his haste.

“Yes boss, she is around Youndaime-sama.” Pakkun replies.

Kakashi looks at his sensei and tries to see something. A shape. A shimmer. Nothing registers, not even with his Sharingan. “I can’t see a thing.”

—

There is a poking. There is a tugging. I shift and readjust my grip

—

“Yes, Jiraya sama, it is a spirit. A particular one. Very willing. Very fiery.”

—

Ah. Salt. Rain. Fresh.

—

“What is that?”

“Maa— I’m sorry it looks like our resident Will of Fire likes you too, please surrender yourself to Konoha Kisame-kun.”

—

Beam. The beam is great. The beam should meet Shine. And Ray. Yes, and Bright.

Beam Bright.

—

“Ahh— What is that? Let me down! Let—mm!”

“Maa—Will of Fire, into kidnapping now?”

—

Beam was with Flow. Not bad, not bad. Maybe Graze should join?

—

“What is up with the spirit? We don’t need political problems. Kidnapping Shinobi and Missing Nin are not okay!”

—

Beautiful. Warm. Family.

\--

The tugging came back. 

I shifted again. 

A weight pressed down.

I shifted and… nothing.

Nothing.

No…

\--

"There she is sealed, sensei."

"Thank you Jiraya-kun"


End file.
